


When I Get You Alone

by fembuck



Series: The Confessor and the Mord'Sith [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Kahlan finally get to spend some time along together at a quaint village Inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Love Among the Ruins"

Kahlan stood before the open window and sighed softly, allowing her eyes to close as the cool wind caressed her. The cool air felt divine after the sweltering heat of the desert and she felt her shoulders relax and her breath come easier as she luxuriated in the breeze and the quiet of the room.

The Mother Confessor loved her traveling companions but she appreciated having a few moments to herself. The last two days had been rough, both physically and emotionally, and by the time they had arrived at the Inn, they had all been exhausted and on edge. Cara had been a constant presence by her side since Kahlan had admitted her feelings for her under the Pillars of Creation, but after gallantly carrying Kahlan's saddlebag and pack to the Confessor's room the blonde had disappeared. Kahlan felt a little strange not being able to see Cara at will simply by turning her head, but she decided to make the most of the time alone and take the opportunity to gather her thoughts without worrying about what the people around her were reading on her face.

The Confessor's mind drifted to contemplate Richard, and Kahlan found herself breathing in deeply before she rolled her head to one side and then the other, stretching out her neck. A soft sigh escaped her lips then, and she lifted her hand to her face and dragged her fingers across her eyes until she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

Since leaving the pillars Richard had been valiantly trying to act as if everything was fine, but Kahlan knew him too well to be fooled. Over the past few days Richard had smiled and gently teased as he always had, but his eyes hadn't shined quite as brightly as they normally did, and he had been far quieter than usual as they traveled through the desert towards home.

She knew that things would be fine between all of them eventually. Richard had looked her directly in the eyes when he told her that the thing he wanted most was for her to be happy, and that if she was happy then so was he, and she had seen the truth of his words in his eyes. That being so, Kahlan knew that it would take time for Richard to truly feel and live the words he had spoken, and that presently, she had broken his heart.

The knowledge of that weighed on her and her heart ached every time she thought of him, but she knew that there was no way around the pain. Though it was not what Richard would have wanted, or she would have expected, she had come to love Cara powerfully and there was no ignoring that. To try and do so would only bring all of them even more pain and heartache because her heart knew what it wanted, even if her mind didn't agree. Her heart felt what it felt and she couldn't change that. She had tried to suppress what she felt for Cara when she realized what the feelings were and what they meant, but it hadn't stopped her from feeling it. In the weeks leading up to their journey to the Pillars of Creation, Kahlan had nearly driven herself mad as she tortured herself trying to figure out how to deal with her yearning for Cara and her obligation to Richard.

What she had discovered among the ruins three nights before was that it was impossible for her to reconcile the two types of love in a way that would make everyone happy and she would have to choose. She had, and she felt relieved to have things out in the open and resolved, but guilt also hung heavily upon her because despite the heat of the desert, despite the exhaustion of travel and despite the heaviness in her heart when she thought of Richard, the past few days had been exhilarating and wonderful for her.

They only had three horses and so Kahlan had spent the entire journey out of the desert on a horse with Cara, her body pressed flush against the blonde's back and her arms wrapped around Cara's torso. For most of their trek back through the sand, Cara had kept their horse a few paces behind Richard's and Zedd's which gave them some privacy, and Kahlan had greatly enjoyed being able to whisper in Cara's ear, and kiss her neck or her cheek on a whim. Of course, Cara had groused and complained when Kahlan first started pressing soft kisses to her flesh, but despite her grumbles the blonde hadn't pulled away from Kahlan's touch and after the first few gentle caresses Cara's body had relaxed back into Kahlan's and the blonde had tilted her head to the side giving the Confessor more access to her flesh.

The thought brought a smile to Kahlan's lips. The Confessor's heart panged and as her eyes drifted open she turned from the window to face the door, as if her desire to see Cara would make the Mord'Sith suddenly appear.

The door remained shut however and Kahlan smiled ruefully and shook her head at her own foolishness before turning around to look out the window once more, determined to think pleasant thoughts this time.

Her romantic relationship with Richard had ended, but her love affair with Cara was just beginning and Kahlan was determined not to let mourning for the former get in the way of embracing the latter.

\---

Kahlan's lips curved up into a large smile as she heard the door to her room creak open but she kept her back towards it as she said, "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back."

"Oh there was never any danger of that," Cara responded silkily as Kahlan heard the door close behind her.

"Where have you been?" Kahlan asked curiously, turning around to face the other woman, her tongue unconsciously peeking out to wet her lips as her eyes found Cara's sleek form.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Cara asked smiling smugly as she sauntered towards the brunette.

"Yes," Kahlan replied truthfully, which apparently threw Cara for a loop because the blonde stopped walking towards her and simply stared at her for a moment after the word fell from Kahlan's lips.

Kahlan knew that if she had asked the question, Cara would have made some teasing reply and she suspected that the candidness of her response had left Cara more than a little off-balance.

It was Kahlan's turn to smile then, which she did warmly, before she started walking towards Cara. When she reached the blonde a few seconds later her instinct was to try to pull Cara into a hug, but she suspected that Cara wouldn't respond well to so much contact at that moment so Kahlan simply extended her hand and ran it gently down Cara's arm until she felt some of the tension drain from the blonde's body.

"So, what were you up to?" Kahlan asked lightly, twining their fingers together nonchalantly as she gazed over at Cara innocuously.

Cara glanced down at their hands after Kahlan spoke and for a moment she was silent as studied their joined fingers. A few seconds after Kahlan joined their hands however, Cara tentatively stroked her thumb across the back of Kahlan's hand and when the Mord'Sith looked up to meet the Confessor's eyes there was a mixture of wonder and bewilderment in them that took Kahlan's breath away.

"I thought you might like a bath," Cara murmured finally, glancing away from Kahlan as she spoke. "I was speaking to the Inn Keeper. It took a while," Cara went on, her brows creasing together as her lips curved down in a frown. "She wanted me to pay," the blonde finished sounding incredibly disgruntled.

"That is," Kahlan said, trying very hard not to laugh, "How it typically works."

"Paying? For water?" Cara said incredulously, "That's ridiculous. Water is free. There's a river right behind the Inn."

"Customer's pay for the convenience of having warm water brought to them, not so much for the water itself," Kahlan replied smiling gently as Cara regarded her thoughtfully.

"I've stayed at many Inn's over the years and I've never paid for a bath before," Cara announced after a moment of consideration.

"I'd imagine they were too afraid to charge you before," Kahlan said, biting down on her lip to stop from smiling. People did not deny anything to a contingent of Mord'Sith, no matter how much it inconvenienced them or hurt their pockets. When Cara and her sisters traveled the Midlands, Kahlan doubted that they lacked for anything.

Cara nodded immediately agreeing with Kahlan's statement and then a second later a sly, satisfied smile touched her lips.

"They tremble once more," Cara declared patting the full change purse at her waist with the hand that wasn't still entwined with Kahlan's.

Kahlan's eyes narrowed at that and her lips parted to speak, but before she could Cara continued.

"I didn't lay a hand on her," the Mord'Sith said, looking Kahlan directly in the eyes as she spoke.

When they had first met Kahlan hadn't been able to read her, but Cara hadn't fooled herself into believing that was still true for quite some time.

"What about an agiel?" Kahlan asked dryly.

Cara released a puff of air from her nostrils.

"You would have heard her screams," the blonde replied.

Kahlan wasn't sure whether it was meant as a boast or as reassurance and decided not to ask.

"I spoke with her, that's all," Cara continued and Kahlan could see she was telling the truth though there was something cagey in Cara's gaze that made the Confessor suspicious.

"What did you talk about?" Kahlan asked.

"The fifty-one different techniques of using an agiel," Cara responded smiling. "Sadly I only made it to number eight before Carlen reconsidered her position and assured me a tub would soon be ready, free of charge."

"That's not exactly what I meant those times we talked about resolving conflict using words," Kahlan said frowning a little as she regarded Cara.

"Why?" Cara asked in a voice that was a bit petulant though there was a note of genuine curiosity in her tone as well.

"Well, you were still relying on intimidation and threats of violence."

"I wasn't actually going to use any of the fifty-one techniques on her," Cara responded straightening her back as if to give credence to her words.

"She didn't know that," Kahlan replied smiling a little in the face of Cara's indignance.

"Exactly," Cara responded smirking pompously. "That's why it was effective."

Kahlan stared at Cara's shining green eyes and took in her proud expression and couldn't help the smile that touched her lips.

"It was very thoughtful of you to think about arranging a bath," Kahlan said a moment later, leaning forward to press her lips against Cara's cheek. "Thank you," she continued softly, pulling back momentarily to look into Cara's eyes before she leaned in again and kissed the blonde gently on the lips.

She could have belaboured the issue more but there was no point to that. There was no doubt in Kahlan's mind that Cara would have left the woman unharmed if Carlen had been more stubborn and managed to hold her ground. Cara would have been in a terrible mood and likely would have knocked over some drinks before stalking out of the Inn to blow off some steam by prowling the empty streets, but Kahlan knew she wouldn't have hurt the woman. Cara was learning to be more considerate when dealing with others and though she obviously still had some way to go, Cara's heart had been in the right place and Kahlan wouldn't overlook that.

"Of course," Cara muttered gruffly, cutting her eyes away from Kahlan's so that she staring past the brunette's shoulder at the open window behind her.

A touch of pink appeared on Cara's cheeks as she spoke and Kahlan's heart warmed at the sight of it, but she schooled her expression to reveal nothing knowing acknowledging the blush would embarrass Cara even more than thanking her for her consideration had.

"I should go see what's taking so long," Cara muttered uncomfortably a moment later before she turned her head over her shoulder so that she was glaring at the door.

"Oh, no you don't," Kahlan said tightening her hold on Cara's hand to make sure the blonde didn't go anywhere. "You're not going to terrorize that woman again. I'm sure they're working as quickly as they can."

"She said 'soon'," Cara grumbled glancing back at Kahlan before turning to look at the door again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can find a way to occupy ourselves until the bath is ready," Kahlan replied, her voice lowering until it was almost a purr.

Cara turned around again and this time her eyes stayed locked on Kahlan's, focusing on her intently. Cara studied the Confessor for a moment, trying to determine if Kahlan's tone meant what she thought it meant, and once satisfied that it did Cara lifted her free hand up to cup Kahlan's cheek and drew the Confessor towards her for a heated kiss.

"Something like that?" Cara husked many moments later when the need for air demanded they separate.

"Exactly like that," Kahlan replied smiling before leaning in to meet Cara's lips once more.

\---

When the knock had finally come signalling that the bath was ready, Kahlan had been stripped down to her corset and Cara was stretched over her on the bed, her leather clad thighs rubbing against the bare skin of Kahlan's legs as the blonde pressed heated kisses down the valley between her breasts and Kahlan had been sorely tempted to forget about the bath altogether.

However, they had been traveling in sand for days and baking in the sun and Kahlan could practically feel a thin layer of grime covering her and knew that continuing their explorations of each other would be much more pleasant once they were scrubbed clean and smelling faintly of whatever scented oil had been dumped in the bath instead of smelling of sweat, dirt and horses.

As warm water surrounded her and the scent of jasmine filled the air, Kahlan was glad that she had decided the bath was a battle worth fighting and that she had nagged at Cara until the blonde had agreed. Kahlan had relaxed some once arriving at the Inn, but she hadn't realized how much tension she was still carrying around until the water, the feel of Cara's body around her and Cara's hands caressing her had truly relaxed her.

"I think you cleaned those already," Kahlan sighed softly, a large smile touching her lips as Cara's hands ran over her breasts.

"I like to be thorough," Cara murmured against the column of Kahlan's neck. "There's no point in doing a job unless you're going to do it well."

"Oh," Kahlan breathed out playfully, still smiling widely enough that it was beginning to make her face ache. "Well, I appreciate your dedication."

"I can tell," Cara purred as she pointedly ran her fingers over Kahlan's hardened nipples, a wicked smile touching her lips a moment later when Kahlan's drew in a sharp breath as Cara rolled a hard peak between her fingers.

Another sound of pleasure emerged from Kahlan's lips a second later as Cara repeated the motion and the Confessor's skin flushed pink with arousal and embarrassment.

"Should I pour in some water from the cold bucket?" Cara asked in a tone far too solicitous to be anything but teasing. "You seem to be overheating," she continued, smiling against the freckled skin of Kahlan's shoulder as she tweaked the brunette's other nipple making Kahlan strain in her arms.

"Screw you," Kahlan muttered though she knew her voice was far too breathless to carry any real chastisement.

"Lady's first," Cara breathed out sliding one of her hands away from Kahlan's breast to trail it down her stomach, settling it between the Confessor's legs.

"Cara," Kahlan gasped as the blonde's hand cupped her, her own hand sliding beneath the surface of the water to cover the hand Cara had between her legs, holding it firmly against her. "Spirits," Kahlan breathed out as the hand Cara had at her breasts began to massage the generous mound while the heel of her other hand began to rub Kahlan gently.

"Oh, I'm very much alive," Cara husked, the roughness of her voice making it clear that she was not unaffected by the touches she was laying upon Kahlan though her hands were steady and her words were confident. "Can't you feel me?" Cara asked, pointedly sliding her fingers up the length of Kahlan's sex as she kissed her shoulder.

"Yes," Kahlan gasped, unable to help the vocalization even though she realized that Cara's question had likely been rhetorical.

"I can feel you too," Cara whispered, her teeth scrapping across Kahlan's skin as she began to rub between the Confessor's legs with more purpose. "Warm," Cara breathed against Kahlan's neck, the heat emanating from Kahlan's center easily distinguishable from the warmth of the bath. "Wet," she murmured, biting lightly at Kahlan's skin with desire as her fingers moved easily between Kahlan's legs, their motion aided by wetness that had nothing to do with the water surrounding them.

Kahlan's hips rolled, arching her into Cara's touch as a soft, mewling sound escaped from her throat.

The Confessor's hand had drifted away from Cara's when the blonde had started to move her fingers between her lower lips, but it slammed between her legs again at Cara's last touch and pressed the blonde's hand against her firmly enough that Cara would have had to struggle to continue stroking her.

"Bedroom," Kahlan panted, chest rising and falling rapidly as she held Cara's hand against her, too aroused to care that her request sounded more like a demand, and a wanton one at that.

Cara pressed her lips to Kahlan's shoulder once more and as she did Kahlan could feel her smile.

PART II

Kahlan shivered as Cara's hand ran up her nude thigh and her hand shook faintly as she reached out to cup Cara's jaw.

"Are you okay?" Cara asked, olive green eyes snapping up to Kahlan's face, watching the brunette keenly as if Cara was the Confessor looking to read truth in another's eyes.

"I'm fine," Kahlan breathed out, stroking Cara's cheek with a hand that shook faintly despite her words. "Perhaps a bit nervous," Kahlan admitted seeing Cara's eyes narrow and knowing that the blonde didn't fully believe her response. "I've never actually done this before," she admitted looking away from Cara shyly as she spoke.

Cara responded by pressing her lips to Kahlan's and kissing her gently until she felt Kahlan's body loosen up beneath hers.

"I suspected," Cara admitted quietly as she ran her hand lightly up and down Kahlan's thigh.

Cara knew that other Confessor's routinely took lovers from the ranks of those they had confessed, but from what Cara knew of Kahlan she had always believed that the brunette would not have done so, and after meeting Kahlan's father Cara was certain of it. She knew for a fact from traveling with them that Kahlan and Richard had not had intercourse, and if Kahlan hadn't risked having sex with him, Cara had been reasonably certain the Confessor wouldn't have attempted it with someone else.

"I'll be ... careful," Cara promised haltingly. The words felt strange on her lips but she didn't want Kahlan to worry so she forced them out.

"I know," Kahlan breathed out, no hint of doubt in her voice as she looked up at Cara with wide, trusting eyes.

Cara hovered above Kahlan indecisively for a moment before she bent down and pressed tender kiss to Kahlan's cheek. The look in Kahlan's eyes wasn't an expression that Cara could remember ever being directed at her before by someone she hadn't broken and Cara found that for some reason it made her eyes begin to sting.

Kahlan's fingers stroked Cara's face and the blonde looked down at her, struggling to make out Kahlan's features through her suddenly blurry eyes.

"This is a first for you too, isn't it?" Kahlan asked upon taking in Cara's expression.

Cara's eyes slipped closed for a moment. Kahlan was looking at her in that searching way that had unnerved Cara so much at the beginning of their travels. When Kahlan looked at her like that Cara felt as if she was transparent as glass, and the more they got to know each other, the more she began to feel as fragile as glass under that Confessor's gaze.

"No," Cara breathed out quickly, but Kahlan continued to look at her steadily and before she could help it Cara found herself saying, "Maybe," before adding, "I've never been careful before."

"Thank you," Kahlan whispered with glistening eyes as she looked up at Cara. She strained upwards to draw the blonde into a kiss. "But Cara, you don't have to be too careful," the Confessor murmured softly when they pulled apart, her lips curving up slyly as she held Cara's eyes.

Cara breathed out a sigh of relief and Kahlan's slight smile turned into a fully fledged one as the blonde took firm hold of Kahlan's slim hips and leaned down to possessively take control of her lips.

\---

 

Cara's face hovered above Kahlan's, her hawk-like gazed fastened on the Confessor as the blonde slipped a finger inside of the Confessor for the first time.

Kahlan's eyes closed at the penetration and she breathed in sharply and tensed at the sting of being entered for the first time. Cara kept her finger buried within Kahlan but leaned down, kissing her passionately until she felt Kahlan's body relax once more, then she carefully began to move her finger, sliding in and out slowly until Kahlan adjusted to her presence and Cara was able to slip another finger inside of the brunette.

A soft "Oh," fell from Kahlan's lips as Cara slipped a second finger inside of her and Cara smiled against her mouth as Kahlan's hips lifted into Cara's hand, searching out more of the pleasure she knew Cara could bring her.

"Nice?" Cara asked softly, nipping lightly at Kahlan's jaw.

"Very nice," the brunette sighed as a large and completely involuntary smile touched her lips.

"Just wait," Cara hummed against Kahlan's throat as she kissed her way down the Confessor's neck, "it gets better."

Cara punctuated her statement by drawing her thumb over Kahlan's clit and the Confessor moaned deeply and arched off of the bed in response.

"Told you," Cara murmured smugly against the swell of Kahlan's breast before she dipped her head the slightest bit further down and took the Confessor hard nipple into her mouth.

Kahlan moaned helplessly again and lifted her hand to Cara's head to tangle her fingers in the blonde's hair, keeping Cara nuzzled against her chest.

"Do you have to be so smug?" Kahlan asked breathless, opening her legs wide enough that she felt a slight strain to make it easier for Cara to move between her legs.

"My life depends on it," Cara responded sardonically before she gently circled her tongue around Kahlan's stiff, pink nipple, biting down on it firmly a moment later which made Kahlan buck forcefully up into her.

Laughter erupted from Kahlan a second later, the sound bubbling up from deep within her as Cara's response and her actions created a giddiness and excitement her that she couldn't quite contain, and honestly didn't want to. It left her with an aching for more of Cara and Kahlan used her hand to guide Cara's face back up to hers so that she could kiss the blonde.

Pleasure mounted in Kahlan they kissed, Cara's hand expertly drawing her closer and closer to ecstasy as her slow, luxurious kisses fanned Kahlan's desire while also filling her heart with a warm, safe feeling that made the pleasure coursing through her body that much more acute.

In the past Kahlan would have had to have stopped Cara minutes before. She was nearing completion and she had always been too scared of misjudging when her pleasure would overwhelm her to risk allowing her partner to take her too far towards the edge. Even knowing that she couldn't confess Cara, fear hammered in Kahlan's heart as her excitement continued to climb and Kahlan had to close her eyes and take a few deep, panting breaths to curb the feeling of panic blossoming within her.

"You can't confess me."

Kahlan gasped at the sound of the words and feel of warm breath washing over the shell of her ear as Cara whispered to her.

The sound of Cara's voice relaxed her, and Kahlan's body unspooled and rested easy against the mattress once more as she murmured, "I know. I've just been afraid for so long."

"You don't need to be afraid anymore," Cara breathed out, her voice low but fierce as she kissed Kahlan's jaw. "I'll protect you."

Kahlan smiled widely at that, and when she felt tears welling in her eyes she did not attempt to suppress them. A second after Kahlan felt the tears fall from her eyes, Cara tasted them as she kissed the Confessor's cheek and she pulled back from Kahlan to look down at her.

"You're sad," Cara said frowning, her fingers stilling inside of the Confessor as she gazed down at her with a lost look in her eyes.

"I'm not sad," Kahlan said immediately, reaching up to stroke Cara's cheek reassuringly. "They're happy tears. Sometimes when there are no words to express how they feel, people cry," Kahlan continued, feeling her heart expand with love as Cara blinked down at her, still looking confused though her body was not as tense as it had been a few moments before.

"What do you feel?" Cara asked beginning to move her fingers again, slowly at first giving Kahlan at chance to get used to the motion once more.

"Love," Kahlan sighed. "I love you."

"You're crying because you love me?" Cara asked sounding bewildered, though she couldn't help but remember the tears that had inexplicably made her own eyes burn earlier as she had looked down into Kahlan's loving eyes.

"Yes. I love you more than I can say," the Confessor whispered, smiling tremulously as another tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

Cara was silent for a moment and then she leaned down and pressed her lips to Kahlan's, kissing her ardently as she stroked faster and harder between Kahlan's legs.

Cara was ready now to make Kahlan come.

She needed to make her come.

Cara's heart pounded beneath her breast and her chest felt tight. Her mind swam as her lips moved indiscriminately over Kahlan's skin and her breath came in quick, rough pants. The burning sensation was back in her eyes and the hand she didn't have been Kahlan's legs was clutching at the Confessor's hip, holding her with a firmness that bordered on desperation. She felt... she wanted to say ... but the words stuck in her throat and her heart clenched again and again until she was dizzy with feeling.

It was in that state of near delirium that Cara finally managed to choke out the words "I love you too," as her hand gripped Kahlan tightly and she attacked the Confessor's pale skin feverishly with her lips and teeth.

Kahlan knew that Cara loved her. Cara's immunity to Kahlan's to confession proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt, but this was the first time that Cara had ever said the words out loud and it made Kahlan's heart ache and her body flush with desire.

"Cara," the Confessor gasped, clutching at the blonde hard enough to bruise as her orgasm rushed forward, robbing her of thought and taking away most of her ability to speak as well. "Cara," she cried, using the only word she seemed to have left.

"I love you," Cara whispered fiercely against Kahlan's lips before kissing the Confessor like it was their last minute on earth. "I love you," Cara murmured again, the words falling from her lips like a prayer as she dug her fingers into Kahlan's hips. "I love you," Cara sighed once more as she pressed her forehead against Kahlan's and rested it there, blinking rapidly as she breathed in the same air as Confessor for a few seconds before her body trembled and she returned her lips to Kahlan's.

The heat of the ecstasy building inside of her had dried Kahlan's eyes, but as Cara desperately took possession of her lips once more Kahlan tasted tears and realized that this time they belonged to Cara.

Kahlan's hands flexed, her nails digging into Cara's back as a sharp cry escaped from her lips. Her eyes swirled darkly and then went completely black as her magic surged from her. Kahlan's head dug back into the pillow beneath her and her lips parted in a silent scream as she fell completely to pieces in Cara's arms.

\---

Kahlan sighed softly and leaned forward, kissing Cara's chest gently as it rose and fell rapidly as the blonde tried to catch her breath. Kahlan was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed, and Cara was on top of her, her legs still tightly wrapped around Kahlan's waist as the brunette kissed her tenderly and slowly stroked between her legs, bringing Cara down gently as her body continued to twitch with aftershocks.

Kahlan was covered in a sheen of sweat, muscles she didn't even know she had ached, there were gouges from Cara's nails along her thighs and on her hips – as she knew there were marks on Cara from hers – her thighs and stomach were sticky with their combined pleasure, and she was pretty sure her ribs were bruised from the force with which Cara had gripped them with her thighs as she rode Kahlan's fingers to orgasm, but Kahlan was worried about none of that as she sighed contently and smiled against Cara's heated flesh.

Placing one last kiss between Cara's breasts, the lazy grin she had been wearing for before still painting her lips, Kahlan collapsed back onto the mattress limp with pleasure. Her movements disturbed Cara's position for a moment, but once she had settled herself on the mattress the blonde straddled the Confessor once again.

"What are you smiling about?" Cara asked placing her hands on either side of Kahlan's hips and then slowly drawing them up the sides of the brunette's torso until she was cupping Kahlan's breasts in her hands.

"I dunno," Kahlan murmured languorously, arching up into Cara's touch for a moment, luxuriating in the feel of her warm, strong hands before she reached up and captured them, drawing them away from her chest. "Lie down."

Cara allowed Kahlan to guide her hands away from her chest, but she remained stubbornly in place after Kahlan spoke, surveying the Confessor's nude body speculatively as if trying to determine whether or not she was finished ravishing her for the moment. However, just as Kahlan was beginning to think she was going to have to wrestle Cara onto the mattress, the blonde gracefully slid her leg over Kahlan's and moved to stretch herself out beside the brunette.

"Beds are nice," Kahlan sighed happily as she tossed her arm across Cara's stomach and snuggled against her side.

"You in bed with no clothes on is nice," Cara responded, drawing her hand slowly down Kahlan's back, enjoying the smooth, soft feel of her skin and the way Kahlan arched into her like a spoiled cat as she pet her.

Kahlan hummed softly in agreement and kissed Cara's shoulder.

"Well, we better enjoy it while we can," Kahlan sighed breathing in deeply, enjoying the smell of Cara's skin which was still lightly fragranced with the jasmine from the bath they had taken, but also bore the rich, familiar scent of her leather. "We'll be rolling around the ground with no clothes on soon enough."

Cara's body shook faintly and Kahlan heard her release a puff of air that left no doubt in her mind that Cara was smiling.

"That's fun too," Cara drawled trailing her nails lightly down Kahlan's back, dipping them into the hollow at the base of her spine before she took hold of the Confessor's firm buttocks and squeezed.

"No doubt," Kahlan agreed, perfectly happy to be toyed with, "it just won't be nearly as comfortable."

"In that case," Cara began leaning into Kahlan and rolling her over until her back was against the mattress and Cara was half on top of her, "we should definitely make the most of it while it las ..."

A loud rumbling sound interrupted Cara's seduction and the blonde frowned and glanced down between their bodies, glaring at her stomach peevishly as Kahlan's body began to shake with laughter.

"Someone's worked up an appetite," the Confessor teased as Cara looked back up at her and scowled.

"Hardly," Cara replied her scowl fading as the sight of Kahlan's nude body distracted her from her annoyance at her complaining stomach. "It was nothing more than a mewl. Let's make it a roar," she continued, smiling wickedly before she leaned in to take possession of Kahlan's lips.

Kahlan thwarted Cara's effort to distract her with kisses by bringing her hands up and placing them to Cara's shoulders, holding her in place.

"The kitchen is going to close soon," Kahlan warned turning towards the window to take in the position of the moon in the sky.

"Then I'll feast on you all night," Cara purred pushing against Kahlan's hands, but the Confessor did not relax her hold.

"And when you're ready to pass out from hunger and overexertion?" Kahlan asked.

"I'll find my dear old friend Carlen. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to whip something up for us. I'll even keep her company. I can tell her all about the other forty-three uses of an agiel," Cara replied, her eyes glinting evilly as she smirked down at Kahlan.

Kahlan frowned at that and struggled valiantly to keep the disapproving look on her face, but she soon felt it giving way to a smile and decided that fighting it wasn't worth the effort. She knew she shouldn't have found Cara's reply amusing, but she couldn't help it. She thought Cara was absolutely charming when she was being wicked.

"Fine," Kahlan sighed sounding exasperated though even as she continued to smile. "Ravish me, if you must," she continued pulling her hands away from Cara's shoulders, leaving herself open and vulnerable to the blonde's lecherous intentions.

"As you command Confessor," Cara whispered, and then she found a much better use for her lips.

\---

 

There was a pleasant breeze that morning and as Kahlan stood outside of the stables she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the sun to warm her face. A small smile touched her lips as she did, the feel of the sun on her face reminding of her of waking up to the sensation of fingers gently brushing her cheeks while the light streaming in through the window bathed her skin.

It had been a very pleasant way to greet the day.

It was tempting to get lost in the memory of Cara's fingers trailing over her body beneath the thin sheet that covered her, the blonde's lips pressing against her own to welcome her to the new day with a kiss, but Kahlan heard keys jingling just behind her and knew that she had to rejoin the real world.

"Carlen," Kahlan began before she even turned around. There was only one person at the Inn who had a set of keys that made a sound like that and Kahlan knew who was behind her without looking.

"For you, Mother Confessor," the Inn Keep murmured humbly, lowering her eyes to the ground as she held out a cloth bundle to Kahlan that the brunette was sure contained food, food that hadn't been paid for.

Kahlan's eyes immediately scanned the immediate vicinity for Cara's sleek form, but she could not see her lover anywhere.

"That's very gracious of you," Kahlan said kindly, accepting the bundle of food graciously. "You've provided so much for my companions and I already, please allow me to ..."

"Oh no," Carlen said shaking her head with a smile, though Kahlan did not miss the way her eyes darted to the left and then the right as she spoke as if she was looking for someone. "Your coin is no good here. If I had realized who you and your companions were when you arrived I should not have even charged for the rooms," the woman continued munificently, even though Kahlan could see the lie in her eyes. She had known exactly who they were when they arrived at the Inn. It was Cara's 'friendly chats' that had led to Carlen's change of heart, not hearing their names.

"A token then, of appreciation," Kahlan said reaching for the small pouch at her waist determined to try and pay the woman something for the bath and the bundle of food, not to mention the certainly rude call Cara had paid to her in the very early hours of the morning when the blonde's stomach wouldn't stop complaining from hunger.

Carlen's eyes lit up at the sound of that and Kahlan smelled victory in the air, however as Carlen's lips parted to answer a shadow fell beside them and the woman dropped her eyes again and shuffled back a step as a tan hand reached for the bundle in Kahlan's hands and peeked inside.

"No figs?" Cara muttered turning her head to glower at the Inn Keep.

"Begging your pardon, but Mistress took them all this morning," Carlen said in response, never lifting her eyes from the dirt.

Cara said nothing but continued to stare at the woman and Carlen's feet shifted awkwardly in the dirt.

"Perhaps some arrived at the kitchen while I was tending to the books earlier. I'll go check," the woman said offering a clumsy courtesy to Kahlan and Cara before she turned quickly on her heels and headed back towards the building.

"Cara, that woman's scared to death of you," Kahlan said, knocking at Cara's hand with her own when the blonde tried to pluck a hunk of bread out of the bundle in her hands. Cara had brought a veritable feast back up the room after visiting Carlen a few hours before and Kahlan knew that she didn't need to eat.

"Most people are," Cara said matter-of-factly, not bothering to disagree with Kahlan's assessment of the situation because she didn't see what was wrong with it.

Kahlan shook her head in response to that, but even as she did she knew that the expression she wore was amused and that it would have no affect whatsoever on her lover.

"I know that it offends your sensibilities," Kahlan began softly, "but when she returns with those figs that were mysteriously delivered this morning and were not in fact hidden away in the hope that you wouldn't find them before she could show them to someone who would actually pay for them," the Confessor went on to show Cara that she hadn't been fooled by the Inn Keep either, "please give her some coin. For me," Kahlan added quickly when she saw Cara's back straighten. "Please," Kahlan said again in her sweetest voice before she pressed her lips to Cara's cheek.

Cara sighed irritably and Kahlan smiled and kissed her cheek once more knowing that she had won.

"I'm going to check on Richard and Zedd," Kahlan said, sighing softly as she forced herself to pull back from Cara's tantalizing skin. Kahlan then took Cara's gloved hand into hers and squeezed, holding it for a moment before allowing it to slip from her fingers as she headed towards the stables.

\---

"Ah, a Confessor bearing gifts," Zedd declared as Kahlan entered the stables, his keen wizard eyes immediately focusing on the bundle in her arms.

"It's not for now," Kahlan said pointing warningly at Zedd, knowing that if he got into the bundle now they would all be scavenging for nuts and berries for lunch.

Zedd looked crestfallen, but Kahlan was unmoved. She and Cara had been late joining the Zedd and Richard in the dining room to break their fast, but when they had arrived Kahlan had seen Zedd finishing off a large plate of food and she knew that the wizard was not wasting away from hunger.

"Don't worry Zedd," Richard declared reaching up to place a hand on the wizards shoulder. "Time flies when you're sweltering in the morning sun. It'll be lunch time before you know it," the Seeker continued grinning.

Kahlan smiled down into the bundle in her hands at that, but after a moment she lifted her head and looked in Richard's direction. When their eyes met she saw a light in his eyes that had been missing over the past couple of days and something in her chest unclenched. Her smile grew as she gazed at him happily, truly allowing herself to believe that things really would be okay between them eventually.

"Where's Cara?" Richard asked a moment later, his eyes drifting from Kahlan's as he tugged on the buckle of his belt, fidgeting with it though it was already tightly secured.

"Getting figs," Kahlan replied allowing her eyes to drift away from him. Things would return to something that approximated normal, but it would take time. "And hopefully paying the Inn Keeper," she added shaking her head.

Richard looked at her questioningly and Kahlan expanded.

"Cara's not used to paying for things," Kahlan sighed which made Zedd snort indelicately and Richard smile. "She procured a few services for free through somewhat ... questionable means, but I just left her with instructions to give the Inn Keeper some coin for her trouble."

Zedd looked over a Richard and Richard looked at Zedd and then they both smirked before looking back at Kahlan.

"What?" the Confessor sighed. She didn't know what she had said to amuse the men, but she knew that she had amused them.

"Love has made you brave," Zedd murmured, and Kahlan eyes widened slightly, not because of the content of his statement but because he had made the statement at all.

Kahlan had not spoken specifically with Zedd about the change her in relationships with Richard and Cara, but she knew that Richard had talked to Zedd and that he was aware of how things had changed. This was the first time she had heard him make reference to it however, and she was relieved that it was positive. She had a great deal of respect for Zedd, and had come to cherish the almost fatherly role he had come to play in her life and it had caused her anxiety to think that her feelings for Cara might have caused rift between herself and the wizard.

"Richard's the Lord Rahl," Zedd continued dryly, drawing Kahlan's attention away from her thoughts and back to what he was saying. "And most of the time Cara doesn't pay any attention to his instructions."

Kahlan blinked a few times and then a blush slowly spread across her cheeks.

"I didn't mean that I ... it was more of a suggestion really," the Confessor muttered abashed.

She had realized over the past few days that the addition of romance to her relationship with Cara gave her a certain advantage when it came to influencing Cara, but she wasn't quite comfortable with the idea that Zedd and Richard knew why Cara was suddenly more accommodating.

Before Kahlan could say anything else however, Cara stalked into the stable. The Mord'Sith stopped just inside of the large door and turned her gaze on each of them in turn before she walked towards Kahlan, held out another small package to her. "Figs," Cara muttered, and then after a brief pause she looked past Kahlan into the depths of the stable and added, "The other matter was resolved as well," before stalking over to where the horses were hitched.

"Somebody's cranky," Richard commented softly once he thought Cara was out of earshot and she seemed occupied saddling the horse she and Kahlan would be sharing.

"And the sun is warm, grass is green, and apricots are delicious," Zedd murmured making both Kahlan and Richard smile, and then laugh when Cara's head whipped around to glare at them for a good five seconds before she turned back to the horse muttering under her breath about sharp-tongued wizards and the twenty-third technique of using an agiel.

Within minutes Kahlan had tucked away their lunch and Cara had the horse saddled leaving them ready to depart the small town.

Cara mounted their horse first and then held her hand down to Kahlan. The Confessor smiled gently and took hold of the offered hand, allowing Cara to help her onto the back of the horse even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself.

It was – Kahlan had come to realize over the past few months – Cara's way of showing she cared. As the blonde had told her as they sat together between the Pillars of Creation, Cara was not one to show her feelings by picking Kahlan flowers. That did not mean however, that Cara did not have ways to show Kahlan how she felt about her.

It was simply that Cara carried Kahlan's pack instead of composing poetry. Or if they were near a river Cara caught fish, even though she herself preferred rabbit, because she knew that Kahlan thought bunnies were cute and would rather not eat them if it was possible. Cara would never stop at a vendor in town and look for gemstones that complemented the colour of Kahlan's eyes, but she would think to stop at a stall and buy a new dagger if one of Kahlan's was getting dull. Cara would not lay her cloak over puddles to spare Kahlan's boots from the mud, but Cara would step in front of a barrage of arrows without a moment of hesitation to protect her.

It was not the type of romance that bards would write poems about or that musicians would sing songs about, but to Kahlan, Cara's chivalrous acts conveyed the same thoughtfulness and consideration that hand picking daisies would have, and as Cara held her hand as Kahlan settled herself on the back of the horse the Confessor felt her heart swell with love for the woman in front of her.

"Is everyone ready?" Richard called out, pulling his horse around so that he could survey the others.

Cara and Zedd nodded, and Richard pulled at the reins, turning the horse towards the road once more and urged the animal into a trot.

Kahlan wrapped her arms around Cara's waist as the blonde's body jerked slightly as she pulled on the reins, urging their horse into motion so that they fell in just behind Zedd.

"You know, we were here for less than a day, but I think I'm going to miss this place," Kahlan murmured loosening one of her hands from around Cara's waist so that she could lightly rub the blonde's leather-bound thigh.

"When you said 'miss this place', you meant 'miss the bed', didn't you?" Cara drawled playfully turning her head behind her enough that Kahlan could just make out the smirk on her lips.

"If by 'miss the bed', you meant 'miss you in bed with no clothes on', then yes," Kahlan replied saucily recalling Cara's comment from the night before.

"There's no reason to miss this village if my nakedness is what you're after," Cara murmured in that low, smoky way that made Kahlan's hands twitch and her body shift in an attempt to squeeze her legs together. "You can see that whenever you wish."

"Whenever I want?" Kahlan asked meditatively.

Cara nodded her head before softly confirming, "Whenever you want".

"What about now?" the Confessor asked playfully.

Immediately Cara lifted her glove up to her mouth and began to tug it off with her teeth. Kahlan laughed and reached around the blonde, staying her hand and then forcing it down. As much as the thought of seeing Cara naked appealed to her she didn't particularly feel like sharing the sight with all of the Midlands.

"I think I'll help you hunt tonight," Kahlan murmured, her voice a little huskier than usual as rubbed her hand along Cara's again, lightly raking her nails up the red leather as she nipped playfully at the exposed part of Cara's neck.

Cara's body jerked slightly and Kahlan heard her breathe in sharply through her nostrils.

"We're all going to starve," Cara rasped a moment later and Kahlan didn't need to see her face to know that she was sporting an absolutely debauched grin.

Kahlan laughed softly at that and bit lightly at Cara's shoulder before she happily nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck, because if the night before had taught her anything, it was that when Cara was around going hungry could be quite fun.

The End  



End file.
